Making Memories
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: Logan takes Amanda home with him to Texas for a visit...


**A/N I wrote this for ****SuperSillyStories**** , who so kindly checked out a story I threw a shout out for, and this is my way to thank her, so thank you Amanda. Oh and I had this awesome idea but I just couldn't get it right. I swear, it would be like amazing to have a USB that I could connect to my head and have my thoughts transferred straight to my laptop. I apologize, I tried and I ended up not liking this. If you don't care for it, let me know and I'll come up with something else for you.**

"And when Logan was in kindergarten, they had a graduation ceremony on the last day where they each had to take a turn coming up to the microphone and announce what they want to be when they grow up. Well our Logie-Bear here said he wanted to be Batman, so cute right?", Mrs. Mitchell's hand is over her heart as she relays the story to me.

"Moooooom", a bright faced Logan whines. We're in Texas right now visiting his parents. Logan and I have been together for about eight months now, we met in college up north in New York and hit it off right away.

I can't help but to giggle along at the memory, she told the story so well I can imagine it. "Awwwww", I joke and reach out to pinch his cheeks. "You were such a cute wil babby". We arrived yesterday morning, and then today we had a big family dinner here at his parent's house that included his little sister Presley, both of his parents, and his grandparents. I must say that I've enjoyed myself very much since arriving, but today has been a blast.

We just ate the meal of fried chicken with typical southern sides, and all piled into the living room where Logan's mom has told me the epic story about how she and her husband met, and she's showed me several pictures from when Logan was small and even several videos. I'm loving it. So far I've learned that Logan was an average little boy who played all the normal jokes and pranks, and that his nickname is Logie-Bear, oh his face turned so red when his mom called him that. I swear smoke was gonna from his ears and his face was like, just gonna melt off.

"Oh yeah", his mom puts her hands together after taking a sip of her drink and setting it back down onto the coffee table. "I'll never forget this", she places her hands in her lap and I sneak a quick glance at my boyfriend who's pouting with his arms crossed over his chest, slumped against the back of the couch. "I got a phone call when he was in kindergarten from his teacher that I'll never forget. They were singing 'Frosty The Snowman' and", she gives her brunette haired, dimpled son a wide smile. "Poor Logie burst into tears when they got to the end of the song and it was time for Frosty to leave. You know the part, 'Thumpity Thump Thump, Thumpity Thump Thump, look at Frosty go'", she sings. "He was so upset that he was leaving and he wanted Frosty to come back."

Presley busts out into a fit of giggles, all but falling into the floor while I can't help but to laugh. "That is so adorable", I remark and peek over at Logan who is now pinching the bridge of his nose in embarrassment.

"Okay are you done humiliating me yet?", he moves forward and sits up. "I have someplace I wanted to take Amanda", he announces.

"We're going out", I ask. He didn't mention anything earlier.

"Yeah", he nods and smiles.

"Oh okay", I remark and stand up when he does. I turn to his grandparents wanting to bid them goodbye before running off. "It was really nice meeting you."

"You too sweetheart, take care of my grandson", Logan's grandmother comes around, takes my hand and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Will do", I reply cheerfully.

"And you treat her right Scooter, she seems like a keeper right there", the gray haired man winks at me, making me blush slightly.

"Thank you", I offer politely. And then a thought comes to my mind. "Scooter?", I post it as a question.

"Ahhh yes", Grandpa Mitchell leans forward and rests his arms on his thighs. "You see when Logan here was just a wee tiny thing, he had a hard time learning to crawl. He did this weird scooting thing and we just took to him calling him that. He was pretty slow when it came to learning to walk as well, but our boy finally managed and has turned into a great young man."

Presley busts out laughing upon hearing this, and I can't help but to join her. I have learned too much good stuff about my boyfriend in less than two days. "Logan couldn't crawl or walk?", she's slapping her hands together, then turns to him when she can take a breath. "You retard!"

"Hey, don't call your brother that, and don't use that word. It's not nice. You call him mentally challenged!", Mrs. Mitchell pipes in.

"HEY!", Logan raises his voice. "I am not mentally challenged. I am a twenty year old guy in college. I'll be a doctor in about seven years!"

"We know son, and we're quite proud of you", Mr. Mitchell comes to stand on his other side and rests a hand on his son's shoulder. "But you had your moments when you were little. And you've overcome them".

"Yeah, well what can I say?", Logan's raspy voice sounds confident. "If you had what I got between my legs it would take you a little longer than others to learn how to walk as well."

His mom scoffs and covers her mouth with her hands, Presley blushes profusely, Grandma had her hearing aid out to adjust it, so I think she's safe from that, and Mr. Mitchell walked away. Grandpa Mitchell leans over and holds his hand up to Logan. "That's just part of the Mitchell charm. We all have that."

Oh gosh I feel extremely awkward right now, but I gotta give it to my boyfriend, he shut everybody up. He turns toward me with an 'are you ready look'? I nod my head and follow behind, waving to everyone as I walk out behind him.

...

Twenty minutes later Logan turns onto a bumpy dirt road with trees on either side of us. I don't think anything of it until a few minutes later. "Logan Mitchell", I reprimand him as we delve further into the woods. "I hope you didn't bring me all the way out here to have your way with me." He was kinda frisky in the bed this morning and I had to keep pushing him off of me and telling him no.

Logan faces me quickly. "No, I didn't", his southern drawl is thicker since we've been here and I like it a lot. "But if you're suggesting we get naked out here, I'm not opposed to the idea", he wiggles his eyebrows at me.

I giggle and he pats the seat next to him of his old pick up truck, that he bought all by himself when he started working. I slide over and lean up against him, allowing him to drape his arm over my shoulders. "What are we doing then?" I look down to my purple sundress and flats, hoping I'm dressed appropriately.

"You'll see" he grins and keeps on driving. Several minutes later we arrive at a body of water in the middle of an empty field. Logan parks the truck and gets out, then places his hands on my waist to help me out.

I turn around in a circle, taking in everything around us, or maybe the lack of things. The sun had just set and the only light we have is provided by the moon. "I used to come here all the time when I was a teenager. It was my sanctuary, my thinking space. I have many memories of this place with friends and family", he says. "But now I want to make some with you."

I can't the help the "awww" that escapes my throat, as I imagine coming out here as a teenager having parties and swimming in the lake.

Logan runs his fingers down my cheek. "I thought it would be nice for you and me to get a little bit of alone time. I know you're not used to all the noise and ado going on around you, and I wanted to give you a chance to breathe. Besides, I think my grandpa's a little sweet on you, I was getting jealous back there."

I shake my head at the absurdity, even if it is the complete opposite of what I'm used to. "I love it actually. Your family is so nice and welcoming, and I've enjoyed every minute of it."

"I'm glad to hear that, but tonight you're all mine", he tells me and walks back to the truck, turns on the headlights and the radio, and turns it up. It's some slow country song playing but I don't mind; being here gives me a sense of who he is. He comes back to me and slips his ams around me, pulling me to him. I run my hands up his arms and link them around the back of his neck and begin to sway along to the music with him, playing with the hair at the back of his neck.

"I love you, Amanda", he bends his head down to whisper in my ear.

"I love you too, Logan", I say it back and look up at him.

We dance for a while, content with the peacefulness nature provides and being in eachother's arms. "Oh yeah, I have something else, too", Logan tells me. "Stay here until I call you", he tells me and doesn't wait for a response before placing a peck on my lips and running back over to the truck.

I walk to the edge of the lake and just look around, taking in all the beauty surrounding me when I hear Logan calling my name. "Coming", I shout back, curious as to what he's up to. I reach the truck and Logan's sitting in the back.

"Come on" he says. Upon further inspection I notice he has several thick blankets laid out and pillows as well, in the back of the truck. Logan grins as he holds his hand out to help me up, and I can tell he's curious about my reaction.

"Well", I sit on the top of the tailgate and kick my shoes off. "This looks mighty comfy", I tell him and sit down.

"Yeah", he reaches out to me and I crawl to him. Logan turns me around so my back is against his chest and points up to the sky. "Look", he whispers.

I tip my head back and look up, smiling at the white streaks decorating the black sky.

"It's a meteor shower", my boyfriend informs me.

"It's awesome. I love it". I kiss his cheek, and we lay down, me laying next to him with my head resting on his arm. I'm in awe at the beautiful sight, I've never gotten to see anything like this back home in New York. The sky is usually polluted with smog and it's hard to even see stars, but here in Texas in the open sky, it's a new sight to behold.

We stay out here talking and cuddling until I feel my eyes getting heavy. I yawn and Logan tries to get up, but I don't let him. "I need to get you home to sleep", he rubs my arm.

"No", I shake my head groggily on his chest, not bothering to open my eyes. I'm too comfortable and cozy, and feel like I never wanna move. "Let's stay here, just me and you". Logan chuckles and reaches around me to pull the side of the blanket up over us, and I just nestle my cheek over his heart.


End file.
